


MALEC SAVES THE WORLD

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: The heavens have a problem and the answer is and always will be 'Malec'





	MALEC SAVES THE WORLD

In Heaven:  
Cupid sat staring at the pond in front of him when God appeared beside him.  
Cupid sighed watching the essence of love which once poured down the cascading rocks into the soul pool now a mere trickle.  
God placed his hand on Cupids shoulder, “Have faith, my friend, It will come!”  
Cupid turned and looked at him surprised by his calmness, “Oh great one-I do not think you understand the seriousness. The soul pool is turning grey and I fear soon it will stop completely. We need a little more than faith- We need a miracle. I don’t understand, everyone is born with so much pure love, where does it go? ”  
God smiled, “ You seem a little stressed, Its not good for you Cupid, perhaps you need a vacation. Remember what happened last time you went on vacation?”  
Cupid nodded, “Jack and Dianne”  
God smiled, “You always seem to find pure love in the most unexpected places! Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Marc Antony, Lancelot and Lady Guinevere. Lancelot recently beat me at checkers.”  
Cupid smiled, “Do you ever win?”  
God winked, “Only when it matters!”

Cupid hugged God and navigated his way down to earth. It wasn’t as easy as you would think. There were special pathways and certain clouds that one used when returning to earth.   
There was an abundance of love when humans were born but it seemed to evaporate over time. It annoyed Cupid as if it had just been lost he could find it and give it back. Love did not work like that and Cupid knew this was not going to be easy.

All he needed was just one true love. The essence of the truest, purest of love came from the soul of the human form. It was stronger and more powerful than anything else and Cupid had the job of finding it, protecting it and harnessing it. God watched cupid leave. He looked at the soul pool knowing that if true love still existed Cupid would find it.

Back on Earth

It was Friday afternoon and the school bell rang as Alexander darted out of class with his bag over his shoulder, “Hey mum, look what I got!”  
Maryse smiled as Alexander handed her a gift voucher for the local donut shop. He had won it for being kind and helpful in class.   
Maryse smiled, “Oh I am so proud of you. That is the best award to get”  
Alexander smiled and nodded as they both knew how much Alexander liked jelly donuts.  
Alexander leaned down into the pram and kissed his baby sister on the cheek as she smiled happily to see him.

They walked to the shop with Alexander taking his time carefully investigating at all the different types of donuts in the cabinet.  
Something so special took consideration and Alexander finally stood patiently waiting to be served.

The man looked at him noticing the award in his hand, “Can I help you?”  
Alexander nodded handing over the voucher as the man raised his eyebrow, “ Hm, Are you sure this is yours. You didn’t steal it did you?”  
Alexander laughed, “No! It is me-Alexander!”  
The man nodded, “Well, in that case, pick anyone you like”  
Alexander picked the round jam donut rolled in cinnamon and Maryse bought Isabelle a little pink iced donut and herself a coffee as they headed to the park.

Alexander ran to the swings and started swinging himself watching another little boy walking over the balancing logs and onto the monkey bars.  
Alexander stopped swinging and started to climb the monkey bars as well, “Hello, My name is Alexander, Do you want to play with me?”  
Magnus looked at him, “That depends, Do you like fighting dragons and climbing trees?”  
Alexander nodded, “Oh Yes, and I can talk to ants”  
Magnus smiled, “ Ok, My name is Magnus.”

Alexander broke off some of his donut and handed it to him, “Special energy crystals to fight dragons”  
Magnus took it and smiled, “Thanks ”

They played on the gym and then sat either side of the see-saw before climbing the big tree. Finally, it was time to go and Alec and Magnus waved each other goodbye hoping to see each other again soon.

Every day after school they would play for an hour before heading home and it wasn’t long before they were best friends. Magnus even stayed over for a sleepover one night and they stayed up talking all night. Alexander wanted to be like Batman when he grew up and Magnus wanted to be Spiderman.  
They were eating chips in a cubby house they had made in Alexanders room when Alexander looked worried. “Do you think Spiderman and Batman are friends?”  
Magnus nodded, “Of course. I bet they have sleepovers”  
Alexander smiled, “Just like us”  
Magnus nodded, “I wonder do they have chips?”  
Alexander decided he would write to Batman and ask when he learned to.

Maryse and Magnus mother had become friends and Maryse knew that Magnus mother was scared she wanted to leave but was terrified of Magnus father so Maryse loaned her some money and helped her plan her escape. Neither of them had told the boys as Magnus mother thought it was for the best. Maryse organized for a sleepover and she ensured the boys had a great time giving them control of her Polaroid instant camera as they ran around the house taking photos.

Magnus mother came to pick Magnus up on Sunday and both Alexander and Magnus waved goodbye as they had many times before. But Magnus did not know he was not going home. He went on the train with his mother and it was not until they were on the train that his mother told him they would not be returning.

Magnus panicked, “But I have to tell Alexander, he will come to the park”  
His mother passed him a drink, “You will make new friends at our new home”  
Magnus was devastated, “I don’t want new friends “  
His mother ignored him as she opened a book and started to read.

Maryse picked Alexander up from school and explained that Magnus mother had told her they had moved and Magnus would not be able to come and play anymore.

Alexander did not believe her and started running towards the park. If Magnus was leaving he would have said goodbye.  
Alexander was devastated, He looked around yelling for him, but Magnus wasn’t there. 

He went home dragging his feet and went to his room opening his treasure chest and pulling out the photos he had kept of them and sat on his bed and drew a picture of him and his best friend.

Magnus looked at his mother, “Can I have Barney”  
His mother smiled and passed him his teddy out of her bag and pulled out a little blanket to put over him. Magnus unzipped the back and pulled out the photo staring at it before placing it back and falling to sleep holding Barney and Alexander tightly. 

Alexander placed the photo he had under his pillow, "Don't worry Magnus. I will find you."


End file.
